Betrayal and Love
by Gallee
Summary: Bonnie and Damon have been dating and she walks in on him kissing Elena. She goes somewhere to be alone but Damon follows her and does something drastic. Rated T may be rated M in future chapters. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Bonnie and Damon have been dating for about 4 months. Elena broke up with Stefan a week ago because dispute her urging him he wouldn't turn her into a vampire.

Bonnie POV

I was driving back from shopping and decided to stop by and see Damon. When I walked all I could see was Elena and Damon kissing.

I involuntarily gasped and slowly stepped back against the door. He looks up and when he sees me his eyes widen and attempts to push Elena away.

He opens his mouth to say something but I just shake my head frantically and say, "No, I don't want to hear any excuses. It won't change anything." I then steel myself and turn and walk to my car. I drive to the only place I know he would be able to go, the tomb.

Damon POV

I finally succeeded in shoving Elena away from me and say, "Elena I'm only saying this once so listen. I don't love you so stay away from me."

Elena just moves closer and runs a finger down his chest slowly. "You weren't saying that a few seconds ago" giving him what he supposed she thought was an alluring grin.

I pushed her finger away from me and say, "That was because I forgot how much I would lose. Trust me when I say that i will never forget that again." I then promptly walk out the door leaving her to stare at me walk away from her for good.

Bonnie POV

When I reached the tomb I entered and just threw myself to the ground curling up against the wall with my knees to my chest and started to cry.

All I could think was, 'I should have known this would happen. I should have realized that he still loved her, I mean who wouldn't, she's the golden girl.' The thoughts just carried on and on.

Damon's POV

I followed Bonnie's trail to the tomb. I walked down the steps and yelled, "Bonnie!" She looked up and when she saw me she dried her tears then said, "Damon I don't want to talk to you. You betrayed my trust. I can't believe I thought you had had changed, that you actually loved me." She then gets up and walks deeper into the tomb.

I sigh and then step into the tomb. I then start to walk after Bonnie know that I had to get her back.

Bonnie POV

I admit when I saw Damon in the tomb I freaked out a bit. "What the heck are you thinking?! Did you are a momentarily lapse of judgement and step in this tomb because if I recall correctly this tomb is trap for vampires! You know as in you can come in but not go back out! You're impossible! I catch you sucking face with Elena and then you come chasing after me! I'm in a tomb that will trap vampires in it. I would have hoped that you were not so dense that you couldn't realize that I don't want to talk to you."

Throughout my whole speech Damon is just leaning against the wall with his arms crossed watching me. "Are you done?" "No I'm not done, give me a moment I need to breath." Bonnie said while gasping for air.

When her breathing becomes normal and she's calmed down Damon asks, "Are you ready to start yelling at me again or listen to reason?" Bonnie's eyes narrowed and glared at him for a few seconds nothing happened but then Damon doubled over in pain holding his head.

"Have you forgot that i'm a witch already? I could kill you right now." "Why don't you?" "Because I'm not going to kill you just because you kissed Elena, I'm just never going to talk to you again."

"Just to point out you're talking to me right now, and unless you want to stay here forever, and I can arrange that, then we should settle this conflict." "What do you mean? What have you done?" Damon just shrugs smirking. "Go see for yourself."

I could feel my heart beat a little faster as I run to the entrance of the cave. I almost sigh with relief when I see that it was only a huge slab blocking the entrance.

I grin and call my power to me. Chanting a spell to move the slab, but it wouldn't work. "Damon!" Ina flash he was right next to me pressing my against the wall. "Yes?" he said.

I could feel his breath on my face and steeled myself from kissing him. I shoved him away and Pointed to the slab of rock. "What did you do to that rock?"

Damon smirks at me and says, "I told you we were stuck." I give him a cold smile I get that. Now let me out of here."

"Nuh uh uh Bonnie." he says wagging his finger at me. "I'll tell you after we settle this." "Can you not see that we aren't going to settle this? You kissed Elena, you love her not me. I'm fine with that now let me leave."

"Elena kissed me, not the other way around. I love you not her, otherwise I wouldn't have bothered coming after you or risked coming into this tomb knowing you're the only one that can get me out."

Bonnie just shakes her head sadly, and gives him a it's to late now Damon look and walked to the back of the tomb.

Damon POV

I stared at her waking away. I wanted to follow her but knew her well enough that it would be better if I let her think this over.

**Please review it would really mean a lot to me even though this isn't my best story. Thanks**.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonnie's POV

I'm sitting on the ground thinking about Damon. I can't believe that he would do this to me. Especially after I saw him kissing Elena. But the main question that was going through my head was why. Why would he risk coming into the tomb and then lock me in here with him. Did he want to prove himself? I snort. Yeah I think he's proven that's he's crazy.

I hear him coming and without looking up say "What do you want Damon?" I applaud myself for sounding cold and uncaring. "I want to talk."

I can feel his eyes look over me and my eyes snap up to meet his. "You can forget talking. Just go away." He sits down next to me and I scoot away.

He sighs and I feel a tiny bit bad, but then shake it off. No he kissed Elena, I can't feel sorry. "Please Bonnie." The desperation in his voice had me closing my eyes and hoping I don't regret this. "Fine, talk and I'll listen."

"Ok. Bonnie I didn't kiss Elena, she kissed me, and I know that doesn't get me off the hook because I kissed her back and I'm so sorry I did that Bonnie. I just...I just wasn't thinking. When I saw you it was like you released me from a spell and I could think again. I know you won't forgive me right now but please please give me another chance to prove to you that I love you."

I look at him he was looking at me pleading with his eyes. I look away knowing that I couldn't resist forgiving him with him looking at me like that. "Maybe. I'm not sure if I can ever trust you again Damon. When I saw you kissing her it was like my heart was wrenched from my chest and ripped open. How do I even know that you weren't kissing her before?"

I felt tears falling on my cheeks as Damon's arms wrapped around me and pull me to his chest. "I only shared on kiss with Elena while you and I were together and it wasn't even a quarter as good as one of your kisses."

I rest my head on his chest letting him hold me knowing that I should be pulling away. "Liar. Everyone loves Elena's kisses." "Yes but I love you, not her so that automatically makes your kisses better."

He leans down and kisses my tears away and then tilts my head up so he could look me in the eyes. "I love you little witch and I know you may not believe me but it's true. I love you with all my heart and I will spend every day of my immortal life trying to find a way to make sure you know I love you and to make up for the pain I've caused you."

The intensity of his eyes as they looked into mine when he said that made me believe him. There was no doubt no hesitation as he said that'll means it made me smile faintly.

"I love you too Damon but it doesn't mean I'm going to go rushing back to you. You hurt me and it's going to take a long time for me to ever trust you again at least in a relationship. I know that you'll always come save me when I need you and for right now that's enough. We can work on the rest later."

I then wrap me arms around his waist and snuggle closer for warmth. He just holds me resting his chin on my head and I close my eyes letting the darkness take over me.

**Hope you liked it. I know it's short but I felt like I should end it there. Please review what you think about it and if I should end it there or if i should continue with it.**


End file.
